


夕阳拿铁

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 半壁 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 金昇玟先对方一步离开茶水间，等回到工位的时候，才看到远远的走廊里闪过韩知城的灰色西装，一点点朝着反方向的办公区消失了。
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, 城玟
Series: 半壁 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	夕阳拿铁

**Author's Note:**

> 城玟/左右有意义/pwp/非单一关系/办公室

天空慢慢变成橘红色的时候，金昇玟从工位上站起来，扶着转动自己因为长时间操作电脑键盘而变得僵硬的手腕，他看了看表，下午四点半，距离正式的下班时间还有两个小时，他决定去这会儿没有什么人的茶水间冲三合一咖啡。

坐在自己对面请假的梁精寅已经是第三天没有来上班了，他起身的时候盯着对方的桌面，因为东西没有收起来所以保洁阿姨也没有打扫他的桌面，落了浅浅的一层薄灰。

这小子真够怪的。

金昇玟撇了撇嘴，他想起梁精寅那天脸上流露出来的表情，心里开始盘算梁精寅到底是为什么。

总不能是因为自己吧，他想了一万种可能性，最后还是毙掉了这个自己怎么也想不通的理由。

“啊……”他想着自己的事情，大喇喇推开门从走廊推门进去，茶水间大门的锁和转轴都坏了，所以内里的门把经他一推直接撞到墙，他这才发现里面有人在，“是知城啊……”

韩知城正晃着手里的一次性纸杯看着茶水间窗外的景色，他很容易一惊一乍的，因为金昇玟的动作，差点把手里那半杯温热的饮料全洒出去。

还好金昇玟谨慎的性格，及时拉住了回弹的门，阻止了门恢复原状后的另一声巨响。

但是粘乎乎的液体还是有一些沾在手上，韩知城扔了杯子让金昇玟再给自己冲一杯，金昇玟用非常低的声音抱怨，但还是从架子上抽出两只纸杯，左一个右一个晃动着速溶咖啡细长条的包装袋，低沉的声音就混着咖啡粉末在袋中互相碰撞摩擦的细响，填充满他们两个人沉默的空间。

还好很快韩知城就因为难耐打破了这个困境，他们两个人一同捧着咖啡杯站在窗户前，茶水间的窗户很宽，窗外也直接对着因为春天到了所以郁郁葱葱的行道。原本因为重排水管的施工，办公室附近已经如同打雷响了一个多月，最近工地似乎因为安全事故在进行整改，所以这两天突然安静下来，就显得他们所在偏僻的办公楼具有了一种让人感到宁静的力量。

“温度渐渐高了啊……”韩知城把头往窗子边探了探，连办公室都热起来，他和金昇玟两个人都把衬衣领口松开一两颗纽扣。

“嗯。”

“上周还在穿大衣，今天穿个单外套也不是很冷。”

“那是因为哥体热，我还手脚冰凉呢，咖啡都暖不热。”金昇玟说着把有一部分缩在衬衣袖口里的手完全探出来伸到韩知城手里。

“哇，真的好冰，我给你揉暖。”

像是默契似的，在又一次金昇玟和韩知城之间出现那份叫人觉得难耐的沉默同时，两个人都伸手把对方拉向自己。

“唔……这里不能做吧……”金昇玟的力气还是比韩知城小一点，被对方搂着后腰接吻，舌头半强迫地被勾出嘴巴外面，他给韩知城冲的是口味不一样的速溶拿铁，仔细嘬能尝到植脂末带来的有细微差距的牛奶香精味，亲到一半小声地问，“门……门是坏的。”

“这不就行了。”

韩知城推了两步就把金昇玟堵在摇晃的门板上，才说完就急匆匆地伸手把对方扎在裤子里的衬衣拽出来，金昇玟不像他自己有夹衬衣腿环的习惯，轻轻一捞皱巴巴的下摆就被完全抽出来。

金昇玟好像也不是真的在意场所的问题，刚刚还在担心，转瞬就变魔术似的从裤子兜里掏出一个安全套，扔到韩知城手里，冰凉的门板和对于即将到来的性爱的期待感都让他整个人微微地颤抖。“小心点，”他的声音放得很低，“这里离办公区太近了，容易被听到。”

“你小点声叫就行了。”韩知城回顶了他一句，然后继续低头脱金昇玟的衣服。

什么时候开始做这样的事呢？金昇玟迷迷糊糊地想，好像决定按照自己的想法生活，来到这个公司之后就变成这样了。

可是明明看上去收获了很多，但自己为什么还是对于所做的决定感到空乏呢，好像自己明明已经做出了选择，却还是在原地毫无前进的错觉。

他得出结果并非由于自己最近总是觉得少了点什么的状态，而是在思考自己什么时候开始在正常的生活轨道之外游离的时候，发现自己好像不知不觉中做了人生中一个重大的决定，导致自己比起原先的样子，已经发生了巨大的改变。可这个过程的进展得非常叫人难以察觉，所以在浑浑噩噩每天的生活里，发现自己已经偏离了原来的方向。

姑且是认为自己因为缺少了某项特质所以导致了现在这个结果，金昇玟承认自己是个喜欢刨根问底的人，所以这个问题在他心里诞生的同时，也同时由于找不到答案，困扰起他来。

是爱吗，但是比起与人产生联结，好像也不是很需要这方面的生活要素，反而因为多余感情诞生的负面影响，自己也同样不是很想拥有。

并且那些哥哥们，同事们——就拿他最常打交道的那几个人来说，大家也没有需要寻求爱情的样子，而看起来也并没有什么与众不同的异常。

韩知城从金昇玟有些发直的眼神中看出他在想什么的事实，解开他衬衫的手停在一半，把他因为思考微张的嘴唇咬进去，松开后看到金昇玟脸上不爽又囿于自己错在先不好发作的沉闷表情。

他笑得有点灿烂，韩知城格外享受自己在金昇玟面前不多有底气的风光时刻：“想什么呢？”

“和知城是最早开始做的吧。”金昇玟冷不丁这么来了一句，用问题回答问题。韩知城想了一会儿，直到意识到自己的巴掌还扶着他的胸部才明白他问的是什么，好像是可以继续的意思，于是继续脱金昇玟的衣服，同时回忆到自己刚和对方认识的时候：“除了部长……好像是吧，入职第二天就做了。”

“噗……真的好快。”

“因为面试的时候就和你坐一起等了一下午嘛，聊了很多。”

“对吧，那个时候觉得知城真的好合得来。”

韩知城脸上的表情立马产生变化：“什么啊，是说现在不合得来吗？”

“你不是比我内向很多嘛……呃……”不爽的韩知城粗糙地把衬衣前襟掀开，没解开皮带扣先解开拉链把手从裤裆中间伸进去戳弄已经勃起一些的阴茎柱身，“轻点……后来你自己不也是说自己容易认生但是因为我很善良吗。”

“对，”韩知城低头解开金昇玟的腰带扣，很容易就非常轻松地把内裤也拽下来一段距离，“现在昇玟好像没有那么善良了。”

“什么啊，我本来就不是十全十美的神啊，是你自作多情产生了期待吧。”金昇玟也帮韩知城松开了裤子，但是衬衣没有动，还好好地套在上半身，下摆被吊带的夹扣扣得死死的。韩知城硬得比他快，或许是因为自己还在担心这个该死的没锁的茶水间门，而手里握住的韩知城的分身，已经完全醒过来了。

韩知城没有从前面抚慰金昇玟的东西，手指象征性地在还在勃起过程中的茎身上刮了两把，就从阴囊下面探过去，直接用手指刺激起会阴处敏感的区域。

金昇玟没什么力气，和每天上班前要去健身房锻炼的韩知城不同，他有所有办公族的职业病，吹冷空调就严重的腱鞘炎，情绪起伏波动大的时候应激性肠胃病，身体核心力量也很差，被韩知城堵在门上但没有办法完全用自己的力量站稳。

方才为了让韩知城方便动作，他把胸前挂着的工牌扭到了背后——不知道金昇玟明明在公司里走动，泡杯咖啡而已把工牌戴得那么工整做什么，总之韩知城是这么觉得烦躁的，因为挂在背后的工牌和门板之间碰撞着，发出令人不悦的声音，也会被外面的人听见。

他于是伸手把工牌挪到前面来，拽着绳子直接塞进了金昇玟嘴里。

“呜呜呜呜呜呜……”金昇玟下半身被韩知城左手把紧，嘴巴被对方用工牌塞住，韩知城示意他咬住，金昇玟呜咽了几声，大概是在抱怨工牌很脏，可韩知城的手用很大的力量推着，一副不让他吐出来的样子，没有办法他只能咬紧了牙关，同时腮帮子用力，姑且固定住了嘴里的工牌。

金昇玟有点紧张了，韩知城不仅仅是要在办公室和他做爱，还有点想要折磨他的意思，现在这个状况下只要自己松开嘴巴，工牌就会重重地打在门板上，声音绝对足够大，如果外面有人恰巧经过，甚至座位挨茶水间比较近的人一定会听见。

但不松开嘴巴的话……

“唔……呜呜……”韩知城直接用嘴巴含湿手指插进来扩张，并且很急躁地添加手指，当然起作用的还有他的阴茎在这样的刺激下可怜巴巴流出来的一些前列腺液。虽然已经熟悉了痛感但还是觉得有点不适应，更何况他正站着，全身的注意力一往屁股上面集中，腿就开始没有规则地发抖，开始站不住了。

韩知城的扩张做得很快，也有金昇玟配合的缘故，很快他就完全把金昇玟推在门上，一只手捞着对方的膝盖抬起来，这样更加方便他动作，也让金昇玟完全把力气交予自己和门板上，可以完全放松准备让韩知城进去。

金昇玟的胸前没有什么肉，却软软的，也总是很香，乳晕好像要大一点，颜色也很粉，说出来或许当事人会觉得不好意思但的确有种色情感。硬要说韩知城总觉得第一次和金昇玟做的时候胸部好像还没有那么色情，好像是因为做爱再发育似的。

这样的混账话他是没法在对方面前说出口的，搞不好又要被骂。不过，他想总有人会说的，或者已经说过，总之他现在舔金昇玟胸部舔的很起劲，一边的乳头完全硬起来轻刮着舌头就换去吸另一边，左右胸口都被弄红了才满意地去玩金昇玟别的敏感点。

他总要分出来一只手支撑金昇玟的身体，只好用牙齿做辅助撕开避孕套的包装，金昇玟眼睛红红地看他，呜呜啊啊了两声，意思应该是叫对方慢一点。

韩知城终于把他另外一只腿也捞起来，叫金昇玟交叉着小腿盘在自己后腰上，背抵着门板，好让自己扶着他的屁股，用面对面的姿势抱着插进去。

金昇玟对他的意思了然于心，配合着对方动作的同时依然将自己的工牌咬得死死的，生怕出什么差错，牙齿太过用力导致腮帮子酸楚地分泌出一些口水，从嘴角处冒出来。

韩知城才插进去，等到金昇玟完全适应，还没来得及怎么抽插，就听见走廊里靠近了的脚步声，两个人都睁大了眼睛。

他们两个人都停止了呼吸听着外面的动静，金昇玟闭上了眼睛，颤抖的眼睫毛能表现出他现在有多么紧张，万万不希望的就是那两三个人的目的地是茶水间。

可事情万万没有那么顺利，他感觉自己背后的门板摇晃起来了，低下头也能看见旁边的门把手被握住转动。

“诶？怎么回事儿？这边锁上了吗？”

他们两个人都睁大了眼睛面对面看着，韩知城做了个有点抱歉的表情，在金昇玟的身体里顶得更深了，以此让两个人可以死死地顶住门板。

金昇玟就算想要爆粗也没有力气骂出口，自己背后的门板还在震动，他不免抱怨着既然打不开就去别的地方啊，同时祈祷着危机快点过去。

“这间的门不是坏了吗？早上还关不上来着，奇怪……”

“是不是要维修所以锁上了啊，要不然去楼下便利店？”

“啧……好远，我再试试。”

门板又剧烈地摇晃起来，金昇玟用尽了身上仅存的力气，他感觉韩知城也重重地抵着他，上面下面都是。

叫他难耐的是他现在明明已经要爽得翻白眼了，韩知城刚好完全顶在他的敏感带，还很用力，身体叫嚣着想要更猛烈地攻势，却因为这个该死的没锁的茶水间，只能在甜蜜的痛苦中忍耐着。

“啧……总感觉和上锁的手感不太一样呢……怎么摇摇晃晃的，不会是有人恶作剧吧……”

“瞧把你能的，你听里面一点动静都没有呢，走吧，我请你喝便利店，第二件一元。”

“行吧行吧，那走了。”

金昇玟被吓的射了，韩知城还没来得及安抚他，就屏住呼吸死死地闭上了眼睛。哪怕是现在真的有人闯进来也没有办法，虽然金昇玟知道韩知城绝对不会让其他人闯进来，但他还是这么想。他的阴茎软了一部分，所以射精也没有很快，龟头一跳一跳的，眼神涨成紫红色，白色的粘稠液体缓慢地从铃口处流出来，从韩知城的衬衣上沾着往下流。

等会这人出去的时候要扣好西装了，金昇玟一边射精一边想，脑袋混沌地感知到韩知城坚挺的东西还在自己屁股里插着，热得发烫，自己光靠高潮是不能让韩知城满足的，就用力夹紧了屁股取悦对方。

门外的声音也渐渐远了，动静消失在走廊尽头，韩知城觉得自己的阴茎被金昇玟用屁股后穴的内壁绞得发痛，又湿又热的小小的入口一直在引诱自己付出更多，在察觉到安全之后立马在毫不留情地从金昇玟身体里抽出来，又狠狠地插进去。

“唔……”金昇玟没有控制地惊呼出声，他前面的阴茎还没有射完，随着韩知城顶在他的前列腺上，高潮又被硬生生地拖得很长，他的呻吟几乎带着一些无法完全承受情欲的痛苦情绪了。腿因为害怕掉下去所以死死地箍着韩知城的后腰，阴茎干巴巴地抖动了几下，临近高潮真正的末尾时又流出来一些白色的精液，顺着柱身上凸起的血管往下，这次没有沾在韩知城的衬衣上了，而是顺着阴茎缓缓地流到后面。

韩知城粗暴地用手指头抹了一把，全部涂到金昇玟因为猛力的操干变得红肿的后穴入口，那地方的褶皱已经完全被他的阴茎撑开了，他还没有高潮，意味着金昇玟还要在不应期继续被别人操干。

这的确不好受，何况韩知城偏偏每次都要插进去紧紧顶住前列腺附近的内壁处才愿意消停，牙齿不分轻重地啃着金昇玟的胸，咬着硬挺的乳头不愿意松口，所以在痛苦和快乐的交织中，在韩知城射精的同时，金昇玟又迎来了一波干性高潮。

他全程都没有怎么碰过自己的分身，或许是操过太多次了或许是因为今天的场景叫人紧张之余产生了一些兴奋，所以经历高潮变得非常快速简单。

“呼……射了……”韩知城抱着金昇玟缓和两个人过于无序的呼吸，这才终于愿意挪开金昇玟嘴巴里已经被口水完全弄湿的工牌，同时凑过去用自己的舌头，舔干净了因为张嘴所以不停流出来沾在嘴角和下巴的口水。

“别生气。”他知道金昇玟也不会，但还是温温柔柔地说。

在渐渐下沉的天色中，金昇玟看见阳光照射进来投射到地上的两个人的身影，没有被遮挡的光线颜色是橘黄的，因为照射不是非常强烈，他和韩知城影子的边缘是模糊的。他看见两个人相对的脸与脸之间，影子交叠重合，亲密得没有一丝缝隙，而韩知城后脑勺的头发乱糟糟，刚才被自己激烈的手上动作抓出来的。

他仍然被对方抱着堵在茶水间的门上，已经抽出来了，装满了精液的安全套软塌塌地扔在一边，刚才脱掉的时候被韩知城很熟练地用单手打了结，此时扭曲地扒在深灰色带纹路的地板革上。

说实话金昇玟觉得胳膊有点酸，腿也没力气了，但现在的场景说出来好像有些不识风情，但还好韩知城足够了解他并且足够体贴，他用鼻子和嘴唇蹭过去在金昇玟的脖颈间摩擦两下，像小动物一样驾轻就熟地用撒娇表示亲密：“还要抱吗？”他问，说话的时候鼻子用力更多，声音是懒洋洋的和傍晚气氛一样的乳制品感觉，“你晚上还有工作吗？”

“不加班，”两个人分开之后侧着身体整理各自的衣服，金昇玟背过去掀开西装的下摆，让韩知城帮他把皱巴巴的衬衣下摆塞到西装裤里，金昇玟的腰极细，哪怕是穿着裤子打紧皮带也还是有一二指的空隙，韩知城很轻松就能够帮他把衣着打理整齐，“你们呢？听说最近有外国客户，很多时差会议？”

“是啊，今天要等到晚上十点多，这已经是连续第二周了，想想就累。”韩知城说完揉了揉干涩的眼睛，考虑要不要再冲一杯速溶咖啡。

金昇玟帮他把胸前口袋里装着的眼镜取出来带上，笑着说:“那你不还去了彰彬哥家。”

“你怎么什么都知道？他也约你了？”韩知城脸上一副有些后怕的表情，认识了金昇玟之后他们和彼此的朋友来往得都非常密切，反而因此产生一些暴露了过多个人生活的不适感，但金昇玟这人也没法让人产生不安全感，说到底倒也不是特别大的事。

金昇玟再一次对着窗户镜面反射出的极其模糊的画面检查了自己的着装：“嗯，约到了明天晚上。”

“嚯，排得可真够紧的。”

“不是，不是约了过夜，是去打LOL……”

“那也不会是纯打游戏吧……你们不会真的打一晚上吧！”

“骗你我是小狗好吧。”

“哇！是昇汪汪！过来过来……”

“去你的。”

金昇玟伸出胳膊用不小的力气拍在韩知城手上——尽然没什么作用，但多少让韩知城的表情收敛了一点，他先对方一步离开茶水间，等回到工位的时候，才看到远远的走廊里闪过韩知城的灰色西装，一点点朝着反方向的办公区消失了。

即使按时下班也不是很早，金昇玟踩着夜色沉淀下来的灰蓝色乘上回家的地铁，狭小的车厢里挤满了人，有学生也有上班族，大家的脸都和外面的天色一样昏昏沉沉的。

角落里突然响起小孩子清脆的声音:“妈妈，我的拼图，怎么少了一块找不到了呢？”

金昇玟转过去看到了小孩子纯真的脸，即使是刚才也总在想他到底少了什么东西，为什么他明明按照自己的想法做事，却总是觉得不够呢。

这让他又想起梁精寅的眼神，黑暗里反射出一点明亮的画面，他总觉得那里有他想要问到的答案。他总有一天要问出来。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个玟中心的半（办公室）壁（碧池），玟不一定每一次都在右，可能会出现左位的情况所以每一篇会好好打tag，在阅读时请确保完全清楚并且接受预警。可以进行选择性阅读，各篇之间有联系但互不产生影响。


End file.
